


The Adventures of Peter and Pete

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Pete Grossman meets the Smith family and the Flynn-Fletcher family. He and Peter get continually confused.





	The Adventures of Peter and Pete

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: When I refer to "Peter" I mean Peter Smith and "Pete" is Pete Grossman (i.e. when they are talking). However, some of Peter's friends may call him "Pete". If Pete is in the scene, a character will probably say, "Oops, not you, I meant Peter Smith" or something similar.)
> 
> An alternate title is "A Tale of Two Petes" (From JeremyCreek)  
> Another alternate title is "Random Jumbo" (From FadhilPF)  
> Who's Jumbo? Faddy's little companion plane! (from FadhilPF)
> 
> The title is an allusion to the Nick sitcom, The Adventures of Pete and Pete.  
> The first alternate title alludes to the Charles Dickens book, A Tale of Two Cities.
> 
> Credit to JeremyCreek (https://phineasandferb.fandom.com/wiki/User:JeremyCreek) and Fadhil Anshar (https://www.goodreads.com/IronicDashie) for their contributions and the latter for his review, following the script.

(It is a partly cloudy and 74 degree day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb are staring off in the distance, wondering if their old friend Peter will show up again. [AN: They wonder this because he hasn't showed up in a while, duh!])

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna find Peter Smith!

(Peter walks in the backyard)

Peter: Hey guys.

Phineas: Well, that was easy.

Peter: What was?

Phineas: Finding you. We wanted to have a person who was good at math help us, and Baljeet was taking the SAT, ACT, and every other college admission test known to man, so we needed you.

Peter: What are you trying to build?

Phineas: We actually haven't figured that out yet...

Peter: I see.

(Pete walks past the backyard. He is tall enough for them to see him, and they wonder who he is.)

Phineas: Hey, who was that?

(Phineas, Ferb, and Peter's stomachs grumble)

Phineas: Let's go have some breakfast.

Peter: Do you have any Tang?

Phineas: Tang? Of course we have Tang!

Ferb: It is the drink of astronauts.

Phineas: Ferb, I-

Ferb: I know, I know. We're going to space?

Phineas: Wow, you can read my mind perfectly.

Peter: Hey, that kid from earlier is coming back this way. Let's introduce ourselves. (To Pete.) Hey!

Pete: Huh?

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Smith, and these are my two friends, Phineas and Ferb.

Pete: Hi Phineas. Hi Ferb.

(Ferb waves)

Phineas: Hello. And what's your name?

Pete: I'm Pete Grossman. I'm new here. I just moved from Boston.

Phineas: Cool.

Pete: Yeah, I'm a big Bruins fan.

Peter: Oh, you follow hockey too?

Pete: I play hockey. I'm a defenseman for the Danville Middle team.

Peter: I've considered trying out for goalie.

Pete: That's cool.

Peter: Who else is on the team that you know?

Pete: Well, Buford is a defenseman...

Peter: Figures.

Pete: There's one kid, Irving. He's really annoying, but he plays right wing. Django plays left wing.

Peter: I see...

Pete: Our center is Pedro, and the only sub we have is the Ballpit Kid.

Peter: What about Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb?

Pete: They also play as subs.

Phineas: Yes, yes we do.

Peter: Who's the coach?

Pete: They have alumni and high schoolers coach us...

Peter: *thinking* Oh no, Chad played in high school!

Pete: Our coaches are Jeremy Johnson and his friend Coltrane.

Peter: Cool. Tell them I can play goalie!

Pete: I'll do that.

Candace: What are you doing? Oh, hi, Pete.

Peter and Pete: Hi!

Candace: Wait, there's TWO of you?

Pete: I'm Pete Grossman. I'm new here, I just moved from Boston.

Candace: Oh. Well, you appear to be doing nothing suspicious. Mom left me in charge on the condition that a giant airplane named Jumbo falls out of the sky and lands in that tree over there.

Peter: That's highly unlikely.

(Jumbo is about to fall in the tree, but then turns to the right and lands safely, with Dill exiting his cockpit)

Phineas: Hi Dill. Hi Jumbo.

Dill: Hi.

Peter: I'm Peter Smith, and this is our new friend Pete Grossman. He just moved here from Boston.

Dill: Cool.

Phineas: Wait, what were we doing today again?

Peter: We were going to space, but I think we should just hang out here with Jumbo, Dill, and Pete.

Phineas, Dill, and Pete: Good idea.

Random Guy: FRIED CHICKEN ATTACK!!!!! *throws fried chicken at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.*

Phineas: That reminds me...Hey, where's Perry?

(Perry is at DEI)

MM: (from spy watch) You need to stop Doofenshmirtz from taking away all the airplanes in the Tri-State Area!!!

Perry: Gyurururu...

Doof: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Just in time to witness my Anti-Plane-inator!!!

(The fried chicken falls on Doof)

Doof: Aw, and I didn't even get to trap you...

(Dill and Jumbo come into the room, followed by some police)

Police: You are arrested for attempted theft of planes.

(Jumbo hits the self-destruct button)

(They leave)

Doof: Curse you, Jumbo the Jumbojet!

(Dill, Jumbo, and Perry are back at the house)

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.

Jumbo: I saved the Tri-State Area's planes!

Phineas: Great job, Jumbo. So, what should we do now?

Peter: We should build something.

Phineas: Yes, yes we should.

(At an Apple Store)

Clerk #1: Say, aren't you a little young to buy an iPad preloaded with every Airport Mania game in existence?

Phineas: I don't know. Is there an age requirement?

Dill: No, no there isn't.

Clerk #2: That will just be two-wait, is that the famous Jumbo?

Dill: Yes, but he's my Jumbo.

Clerk #2: If you give me his autograph, I will give you this for free! And I'll throw in free data plans for a lifetime and 3G internet.

Jumbo: Deal. (signs autograph)

Clerk #2: Okay, this is free now.

(As they are walking home)

Phineas: Well, today we certainly seized the day.

Peter: Yeah, Dill and Jumbo get this iPad for saving the Tri-State Area!!!

(Phineas hands the iPad to Dill)

(Dill flies off in Jumbo)

(The next day)

Peter: So this is the team.

Jeremy: Yep.

(Kids are talking)

Phineas: Everyone listen to coach Jeremy!

(Silence)

Jeremy: I am proud to welcome two new members to the Danville Middle hockey team, Peter Smith and Pete Grossman!

(Team cheers)

Peter: Thank you. Now, I will play goalie...

Pete: ...and I will be a defenseman.

Jeremy: By the way, did you hear about what happened yesterday?

(All but Peter, Pete, Phineas, and Ferb say no. They say yes.)

Jeremy: How did you know what happened?

Phineas: We were a part of it.

Peter: I would like to give credit to a couple of our friends, Dill Anshar and Jumbo the JUMBOJET!

(Jumbo hovers above the ice, and he (somehow) and Dill waves)

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: 2 stars  
> Comment: Hilarious. Well at least for me. It is funny if you know the characters well and all the references in it. However for new readers this may be both funny, and confusing. There is a random storyline, but it just don't work it's way up to five stars, even though that me and my plane is in it!  
> By FadhilPF


End file.
